parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 1: Toasty Buns
Toasty Buns is the first song you play in PaRappa the Rapper 2, in the first level, "Beard Burgers, A Parappa Town Tradition!" Story PaRappa and P.J. are walking on the street talking about what happened at Sunny's house. They decide to have some burgers. The new owner brings them burgers, but there are noodles on the burgers. The ghost of the deceased Beard Burger Master is surprised to see what the owner, who's actually his son, has done to his burgers. He tells PaRappa to come to the back and he'll show him how to make the best burgers in town. He agrees to help, but not before saying, "I gotta believe!" Lyrics That's right, I'm in the house, Here it comes! Extra extra read all about it! The best burgers in town from all around! People from around the world come and get it, the line goes around like a merry-go-round! Cut! (Yes, you gotta, you gotta) Heat! (Mm yes very good. Very nicely. And) Toast! (Mmhm Mm You gotta, you got to, you got to, you got to) Cook! (You know, haha. You're doing good now. Come on and) Cut! (Mmmm, very nice! You gotta) Heat! (Ta-ta-Ta-ta-ta) Toast! (Ha ha yes, very nice. And now) Cook! (Yes! Right!) Burgers to fries, a shake or a friend, if you're hungry simply line up at the end! Come on people gather round, we got everything you want from all around! Cut the lettuce! (You got to) Heat the grill! (Mm, yeah, toast, ah- toast) Toast the buns! (My buns are very toasty) Cook the patties! (Serve, serve, serve, serve,) Serve the drinks! (Serve them! Come on, hurry up! And) Melt the cheese! (Ow! Ha ha ha,) French the fries! (French them.) Sweep the floors! '' The ketchup, the mustard the salt and the pepper, pour it on right 'cause we got no extras Yo watch the grill, control the flame guys, follow the rules stay productive and wise! (And) ''Cook those burgers! (mmm) Turn the patty over! (Hey, come on and) Watch them fries! Better execute sooner! (Ohhhhhhhhh!!) Bring on the ketchup! Don't forget the cheese! Bring on the mustard! Handle it with ease! Burgers, burgers, is all we have in mind, we cook the best! Tastes better than wine! (NA: we cook the best! You better get in line!) Now put it on a tray! Is it for here or to go? Any which way it tastes good you know! Cook those burgers, turn the patty over! (Uh, yeah. Come on and) Cut the lettuce, don't forget the cheese! (Uh, I said) Toast the buns, french the fries! (French, come on, and..) Bring on the ketchup, sweep the floors! End of level dialogue 'Good' Beard Burger Master: Yeah, Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Now go serve those burgers right now! PaRappa: Alright! I'm off to a good start! 'Cool' Beard Burger Master: Yeah Yeah Yeah! You da man! You da man! You da man! Terrifica!!! PaRappa: That was a party, and I feel fine! 'Bad/Awful' Beard Burger Master: Aw man! That was bad! And what's with this noodle thing?? PaRappa: I always screw up at the beginning....... Cool Entrance Beard Burger Master: I have nothing more to teach you, let me rest in peace... Cool Fail Beard Burger Master: Rest in peace? Rest in agony! Come on guys, what's going on? Trivia * If a line is performed poorly, Noodle will peek his head out of a corner, laughing mischievously. *The line "Tastes better than wine!"(JP/EU) was changed in the North American version to avoid alcohol refences thus to keep the ESRB rating at E (for everyone). It has also been said that the line "Toast the Buns!" was "Warm the Buns!" in the EU/JP versions of the game, but the only instance where the line was use was in the Food Court version of the song in the soundtrack of the game. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2